eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1960 (12 June 2000)
Synopsis Pauline gives Jeff the key to Arthur's shed because he's lost a ratchet and needs one urgently. He rummages around and finds some of Martin's magazines. He ends up tidying up several bags of rubbish. He finds a lovely red rose and takes it back for Pauline, and invites her to a dinner party. Mel asks Lisa if she's told Phil, and she moans that Dan is always in the way. Lisa books a restaurant then Phil sees Frank and arranges to have a drink to welcome Peggy back. Lisa says she's only back from holiday, can't he get away quickly? Phil doesn't mention that Peggy wasn't actually away on holiday. Well’ard is still being a pest in the café and Natalie makes Robbie take him outside, where he barks continually and Natalie is furious and says she can't stand it any more and is going to the wholesalers. Robbie takes Well’ard back inside. Pat is in the Vic early cleaning up for Peggy's arrival back from hospital. Pat offers to give up work to give Frank and Peggy some space. Pat asks Frank what he's worried about. Frank says he hasn't seen much of Peggy recently, and Pat says Peggy had the surgery to get their marriage back on track, and if they love each other it will all sort itself out. Jim is now eating only tinned food because he can't afford to get his veg anywhere else. He tells Terry he has to get his veg elsewhere, and Terry decides to put veg into the shop, and pretend it's "organic". Irene insists that he buy real organic food. Dan brings some flowers into the Vic and hands them to Mel. She smiles, then he tells her to take them upstairs, they are for Peggy. He tells Phil it's OK, he knows she's been in hospital. Phil is slightly surprised he knows. Dan asks Mel out and asks if she's avoiding him? He asks why she's just suddenly changed her mind. He finally realises that it's the police thing - he just needed a second chance but no-one would give him one - no-one got hurt and they all get on lovely. He makes her promise she won't say anything. She asks him to back off a bit and take their relationship slower. Peggy arrives back and says pointedly to Frank that she didn't realise Pat was working here now. Dan says to Lisa "Peggy looks well doesn't she?" He says she ought to come to the Vic tonight too - although she hasn't been ill as such, but it's not nice when your mum's been in hospital. Lisa looks confused. Later Mel says maybe Lisa shouldn't tell Phil about Dan at all. Lisa moans that Phil never talks to her - he didn't even tell her Peggy wasn't really away on holiday. Mel says yes, I know, and Lisa is really upset and furious. She has a go at Phil for the fact that Dan told her about Peggy's operation - and that she was lower on his priority list than Dan. Phil says he DIDN'T tell Dan, and Dan walks in and asks Phil if he's going to the pub. Phil asks if Lisa's coming, and she looks annoyed and Phil leaves. Robbie cleans up in the cafe, and Ian walks in, and is furious. He sacks Robbie on the spot, and tells Natalie she'll have to work overtime. Natalie asks for £2 an hour more, and Ian agrees reluctantly. Mel shows her the letter inviting her for an interview at the Gazette for the job she applied for on her behalf. Peggy walks back in wearing a nasty tacky sparkly top. She opens a bottle of champagne and Mark asks her how she is. Pat, Frank and Phil join in a toast and Lisa comes in and joins the celebration. She pointedly asks Peggy if she had a good holiday. Peggy says yes. Lisa looks daggers at Phil. Dan is pestering Mel again and they are whispering, as Mel tells him he agreed to back off a bit and extricates herself, telling Frank she's going to the ladies. Lisa watches them, and follows her to the loo, asking what she thinks she's doing, being so friendly to Dan. Mel shrugs and Lisa says she's not exactly Mother Teresa - she'll sleep with anyone if it suits her and adds that she thinks Mel's dumped the knowledge of Dan's action so she's free to jump into bed with him. Credits Main cast *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *June Brown as Dot *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *John Bardon as Jim Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns